Le Juke-box
by Mel DiCaire Brewster
Summary: Song-Fic avec les chansons que j'écoute et qui me font penser à mon couple préférée, le SwanQueen. Chapitre 1 : Stay de Miley Cyrus, Chapitre 2 : Try de Pink, Chapitre 3 : Je sais de Shy'm, Chapitre 4 : Elle de Shy'm, Chapitre 5 : Ours de Taylor Swift...
1. Stay - Miley Cyrus

_**Hello tout le monde j'espère que vous allez bien, moi ça va super, j'avais cette song-fics qui trainait dans mes placards et puisque j'ai été particulièrement énervé par l'épisode 12 et surtout avec Regina qui pardonne trop vite je me suis dit que j'allais le publier.**_

_**C'est du Swan Queen forcément et la chanson est Stay de Miley Cyrus.**_

_**C'est ma première song-fic donc je vous demanderais d'être indulgent avec moi, mais si ce n'est pas bien vous avez le droit de me le dire hein o) **_

_**Sur ce, je vous laisse lire, donc bonne lecture !**_

_**ES/RM**_

_**Tu as disparue dans le chapeau il y a seulement quelques heures pourtant j'ai cette impression que cela faisait des mois, voire des années, je n'avais jamais ressentis un tel manque pour une personne.**_

_**Mais avec toi, tout est toujours différent, je t'ai détesté à la première seconde ou mes yeux se sont posé sur toi et j'ai mis bien longtemps à comprendre que ce sentiments n'était en faites qu'un moyen de cacher ce que je ressentais réellement pour toi, de l'amour…**_

_**Entendant mon téléphone sonner je m'empresse de**_ _**m'en**_ _**saisir voyant ainsi que j'avais un message sur mon répondeur, un message de toi…**_

_Well it's good to hear your voice – Ca fait du bien d'entendre ta voix_

_I hope you're doing fine – J'espère que tu vas bien_

_And if you ever wonder – Et si jamais tu te demandes_

_I'm lonely here tonight – Je suis seule ici ce soir_

_I'm lost here in this moment – Je suis perdue ici à cet instant_

_And time keeps slipping by – Et le temps continue de s'écouler_

_**Deux semaines que tu as disparu et toujours cette énorme vide dans mon cœur qui ne cesse de**_ _**s'agrandir, j'essaye tellement de trouver un moyen pour que tu**_ _**reviennes que j'ai dû dormir tout au plus deux heures par nuit si ce n'est pas moins, je ne peux m'empêcher d'imaginer ou tu te trouves, en espérant que tu**_ _**ailles bien que rien ne te sois arrivée…**_

_And if i could have just one wish – Et si j'avais un seul vœu_

_I'd have you by my side – Ca serait de t'avoir à mes côtés_

_Oh oh i miss you – Oh oh tu me manques_

_Oh oh i need you – Oh oh j'ai besoin de toi_

_._

_I love you more than i did before – Je t'aime encore plus que ce que j'ai pu avant_

_And if today i don't see your face - Et si aujourd'hui je ne vois pas ton visage_

_Nothing's changed, no one can take your place – Rien n'a changé personne ne peux prendre ta place_

_It gets harder everyday – Ça devient plus dur au quotidien_

_Say you love me more than you did before – Dis que tu m'aimes encore plus que ce tu as pu avant_

_And i sorry it's this way – Et je suis désolée qu'il en soit ainsi_

_But i'm comin' home i'll be comin' home – Mais je rentre à la maison, je vais rentrer à la maison_

_And if you ask me, i will stay – Et si tu me le demande, je resterais_

_I will stay – Je resterais_

_**Encore une autre soirée sans**_ _**te serrer dans mes bras pour pouvoir m'endormir, cette sensation de manque me prend encore une fois aux tripes**_ _**et même la voix de Ma… Snow White qui me chante une berceuse tout en passant sa main dans mes cheveux**_ _**n'arrive pas à me faire oublier que je ne te**_ _**reverrais peut-être jamais et que peut-être jamais plus je ne pourrais poser**_ _**mes lèvres sur les tiennes…**_

_Well i tried to live without you – Bien j'ai essayé de vivre sans toi_

_And tears fall from my eyes – Et des larmes coulent de mes yeux_

_I'm alone and i feel empty – Je suis seule et je me sens vide_

_God, and i'm torn appart inside – Dieu, et je suis déchirée à l'intérieur_

_I look up at the stars – Je regarde les étoiles_

_Hoping you're doing the same – En espérant que tu fasses la même chose_

_Somehow i feel closer – D'une façon ou d'une autre je me sens proche_

_And i can hear you say – Et je peux t'entendre dire_

_Oh oh i miss you – Oh oh tu me manques_

_Oh oh i need you – Oh oh j'ai besoin de toi_

_**Nous avons la**_ _**boussole l'un des deux objets qui me permettra de bientôt te retrouver, de pouvoir à nouveau te serrer contre moi,**_ _**j'ai hâte et en même temps si peur, peur**_ _**de**_ _**savoir si tu m'aimeras toujours à mon retour, peur qu'ils**_ _**t'aient fait du mal et que je n'ai pas pu**_ _**l'empêcher…**_

_**Et comme à chaque fois que ses sombres pensées**_ _**remontent je ferme simplement les yeux et me laisse emporter dans un tourbillon de souvenir, nos souvenirs…**_

_I love you more than i did before – Je t'aime encore plus que ce que j'ai pu avant_

_And if today i don't see your face - Et si aujourd'hui je ne vois pas ton visage_

_Nothing's changed, no one can take your place – Rien n'a changé personne ne peux prendre ta place_

_It gets harder everyday – Ça devient plus dur au quotidien_

_Say you love me more than you did before – Dis que tu m'aimes encore plus que ce tu as pu avant_

_And i sorry it's this way – Et je suis désolée qu'il en soit ainsi_

_But i'm comin' home i'll be comin' home – Mais je rentre à la maison, je vais rentrer à la maison_

_And if you ask me, i will stay – Et si tu me le demande, je resterais_

_I will stay – Je resterais_

_Always stay – Toujours rester_

_**Grâce à Henry je sais que tu vas bien, enfin aussi bien que tu pourrais aller, je n'ai pas osé lui demander de te faire passer un message, mais sache que je t'aime, il n'y a pas un jour sans que je ne**_ _**pense à toi, j'essaye de regagner la magie que j'ai perdu pour pouvoir te ramener même si cela ne plait pas à notre fils, je ferais tout pour te revoir, même si cela doit m'éloigner provisoirement de lui...**_

_I never wanna loose you – Je n'ai jamais voulu te perdre_

_And if i had to, i would chose you – Et si je devais je te choisirai_

_So stay, please always stay – Donc reste, s'il te plait reste pour toujours_

_You're the one that i hold on to – Tu es celui auquel je m'accroche_

_Cos' my heart would stop without you – Parce que mon cœur s'arrêterait sans toi_

_I love you more than i did before – Je t'aime encore plus que ce que j'ai pu avant_

_And if today i don't see your face - Et si aujourd'hui je ne vois pas ton visage_

_Nothing's changed, no one can take your place – Rien n'a changé personne ne peux prendre ta place_

_It gets harder everyday – Ça devient plus dur au quotidien_

_Say you love me more than you did before – Dis que tu m'aimes encore plus que ce tu as pu avant_

_And i sorry it's this way – Et je suis désolée qu'il en soit ainsi_

_But i'm comin' home i'll be comin' home – Mais je rentre à la maison, je vais rentrer à la maison_

_And if you ask me, i will stay – Et si tu me le demande, je resterais _

_I will stay – Je resterais_

_I always stay – Je resterais pour toujours_

_And i you love than i did before – Et je t'aime encore que ce que j'ai pu avant_

_And i sorry it's this way – Et je suis désolée qu'il en soit ainsi_

_But i'm comin' home i'll be comin' home – Mais je rentre à la maison, je vais rentrer à la maison_

_And if you ask me, i will stay – Et si tu me le demande, je resterais _

_I will stay – Je resterais _

_I will stay –Je resterais_

_**Gold voulait empêcher Cora de revenir et j'ai faillis le suivre dans son idée, heureusement, notre fils à réussis à m'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable et quand je vois ta main apparaitre sur le bord du puits je ne peux m'empêcher de courir pour t'aider à en sortir avant de te prendre dans mes bras me foutant clairement du qu'en dira-t-on, tu m'avais manqué, je refusais tout bonnement de rester plus longtemps séparée de toi et tu semblais être d'accord avec moi puisque tu resserras tes bras autour de ma taille me soufflant au creux de l'oreille un simple :**_

"Je reste"

"Pour toujours ?"

"Pour toujours."

_**Et cela suffit à me redonner le sourire, tu resterais avec moi quoi qu'il arrive...**_

_**ES/RM**_

_**Et voilà, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu, je suis en train d'en écrire une autre avec la chanson Try de Pink, alors si vous avez vu des trucs qui ne vous plaisent pas dans celui-ci dites le moi.**_

_**Sur ceux, je vous laisse !**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster**_


	2. Try - Pink

_**Hello, je sais que ça fait longtemps que je vous l'avais promis, mais bon comme on dit mieux vaut tard que jamais.**_

_**Je vous remercie pour les reviews sur la song-fic précédente, dans celle-ci j'ai voulu essayer autre chose, j'espère que vous aimerez, bonne lecture !**_

_**ES/RM**_

_**La journée nous nous détestions, nous envoyant toutes les insultes possibles à la figure, cachant notre frustration derrière elle, trouvant tout sujet capable de lancer une dispute, mes parents, sa mère, Henry, encore mes parents…**_

_**C'était le seul moyen que nous avions trouvé pour cacher ce que nous ressentions l'une pour l'autre…**_

_Ever wonder about what she's doing - Tout le monde se demande ce qu'elle est en train de faire_

_How it all turned to lies - Comment cela s'est mué en mensonges_

_Sometimes I think_ _that it's better to never ask why - Quelque fois je pense qu'il est préférable de ne jamais demander pourquoi_

_**Comme tous les soirs depuis près de six mois, à peine sa porte de chambre passée, je la plaquais contre la porte, je l'embrassais avec toute la frustration ressentis pendant la journée, mordant sa lèvre inférieure avant d'arracher sa chemise les boutons s'éparpillant un peu partout dans la pièce tandis que je la poussais sur le lit, passant une jambe de chaque côté de son corps, elle se laissait faire, comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon, elle était le maire, la personne**_ _**la plus autoritaire pendant la journée, mais le soir elle me laissait les commandes, enfin jusqu'à un certain point…**_

_Where there is desire - Où se trouve du désire,_

_There is gonna be a flame - Naîtra une flamme_

_Where there is a flame - Où se trouve une flamme,_

_Someone's bound to get burned - Quelqu'un est sûr de se brûler_

_But just because it burns doesn't mean you're gonna die - Mais ce n'est pas juste parce que cela brûle que tu vas mourir_

_**Reprenant possession**_ _**de**_ _**ses lèvres avec passion mes mains elles s'attaquèrent à la fermeture de son pantalon de tailleur tandis qu'un gémissement sortait de ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne semble se réveiller, c'est là que tout devenait intéressant, elle entrait dans la partie…**_

_You've gotta get up and try try try - Tu dois te relever et essayer, essayer, essayer_

_Gotta get up and try try try - Te relever et essayer, essayer, essayer_

_You gotta get up and try try try - Tu dois te relever et essayer, essayer, essayer_

.

_Eh, eh, eh - Eh, eh, eh_

_**Une nouvelle journée commençait et qui dit nouvelle journée, dit nouvelle dispute entre ma brune volcanique et moi-même, on se tue tu regard, on cris, on s'aime, même si ça ne semble pas très flagrant sur le moment, mais c'est le cas, pour rien au monde je n'échangerais ce que je vis avec elle, parce qu'elle est mon True Love, même si la moitié de notre temps nous le passons à nous tuer par des mots et par le regard, j'aime ça…**_

_Funny how the heart can be deceiving - C'est amusant comme le cœur peut être décevant_

_More than just a couple times - Plus souvent qu'une paire de fois_

_Why do we fall in love so easy - Pourquoi tombons-nous amoureux si facilement_

_Even when it's not right - Même lorsque nous ne devrions pas_

_**Repas de famille au Granny ce soir-là avec toute la petite famille, repas de famille qu'Henry à absolument tenu à partager avec elle ce qui veut dire nouveau clash entre elle et moi, nouvelle tension qui ne peux se terminer que d'une seule façon, elle part au toilette, je la suis prétextant que je dois lui parler, mais à peine à l'intérieur je ferme la porte derrière nous, l'attrapant par le bras, la plaquant contre le mur, remontant sa robe, faisant glisser son string, la pénétrant de deux doigts un grognement sortant de ses lèvres, mordant sa nuque ce qui laisserait surement une marque, mais je n'en avais rien à faire, accélérant mon mouvement à l'intérieur d'elle sa libération ne tardant pas à venir, m'emparant de ses lèvres je réussie à stopper son cri afin que ça n'alerte notre fils et mes parents, ils ne devaient jamais savoir pour nous c'était l'accord, si il était rompu ça risquait de tout détruire et je ne savais pas si je pourrais vivre sans elle à présent…**_

_Where there is desire - Où se trouve du désire,_

_There is gonna be a flame - Naîtra une flamme_

_Where there is a flame - Où se trouve une flamme,_

_Someone's bound to get burned - Quelqu'un est sûr de se brûler_

_But just because it burns doesn't mean you're gonna die - Mais ce n'est pas juste parce que cela brûle que tu vas mourir_

_You've gotta get up and try try try - Tu dois te relever et essayer, essayer, essayer_

_Gotta get up and try try try - Te relever et essayer, essayer, essayer_

_You gotta get up and try try try - Tu dois te relever et essayer, essayer, essayer_

_**Pourtant il semblerait que nous n'ayons pas été aussi discrètes que nous le pensions car en sortant des toilettes mes parents étaient là, leur regard démontrant toute la désapprobation possible, mais je n'en avais cure, je l'aimais et rien ne changerait ça, je m'étais tournée dans sa direction et j'avais compris qu'en faites ça changerait tout, notre accord était brisé, elle ne pouvait plus continuer…**_

_Ever worried that it might be ruined - Tout le monde s'inquiète que cela puisse mal tourner_

_And does it make you wanna cry ? - Et cela te donne-il envie de pleurer ?_

_When you're out there doing what you're doing - Lorsque tu es debout et que tu fais ce que tu fais_

_Are you just getting by ? - Es-tu simplement en train d'essayer de t'en sortir?_

_Tell me are you just getting by by by - Dis-moi, es-tu simplement en train d'essayer de t'en sortir_

_**Ce soir-là elle était partie, presque en courant, j'avais essayé de la rattraper, l'avais supplié de nous laisser une chance, mais elle était simplement partie, elle n'était pas capable d'assumer, ce soir-là elle avait détruit une part de moi, elle avait tout détruit…**_

_Where there is desire - Où se trouve du désire,_

_There is gonna be a flame - Naîtra une flamme_

_Where there is a flame - Où se trouve une flamme,_

_Someone's bound to get burned - Quelqu'un est sûr de se brûler_

_But just because it burns doesn't mean you're gonna die - Mais ce n'est pas juste parce que cela brûle que tu vas mourir_

_**Deux semaines, deux putains de semaines que je devais vivre sans nos rencontres quotidiennes, sans nos disputes, sans notre passion, sans nous…**_

_**Je n'en étais pas capable, vivre sans elle m'était devenu impensable, je l'aimais, elle m'aimait mais pas assez pour s'afficher, pas assez pour m'aimer devant tout le monde…**_

_You've gotta get up and try try try - Tu dois te relever et essayer, essayer, essayer_

_Gotta get up and try try try - Te relever et essayer, essayer, essayer_

_You gotta get up and try try try - Tu dois te relever et essayer, essayer, essayer_

_**J'avais bien essayé de me relever, de sourire, de vivre, mais sans elle plus rien n'avait de goût et puis je l'avais vu, aussi défaite que moi, assise au**_ _**bar du Granny, un verre à la main, surement du cidre, je sais qu'elle adore tout ce qui est à base de pomme…**_

_**Je m'étais approchée, m'étais assise à côté d'elle, l'avait regardé vider son verre les yeux fermé, elle était belle, tellement belle et désirable que ça me bouffait de ne pas pouvoir la toucher, de ne pas pouvoir l'embrasser, ma princesse, ma reine déchue…**_

_You gotta get up and try try try - Te relever et essayer, essayer, essayer_

_Gotta get up and try try try - Te relever et essayer, essayer, essayer_

_You gotta get up and try try try - Tu dois te relever et essayer, essayer, essayer_

_Gotta get up and try try try - Te relever et essayer, essayer, essayer_

_**Elle avait finalement ouvert les yeux, ses deux magnifique yeux marron entrant en contact avec mes propres yeux, pendant ce qui sembla durer une éternité et puis finalement, j'avais attrapé sa main, elle ne l'avait pas retirée, j'avais souris, par ce simple geste elle me montrait qu'elle n'avait plus peur, qu'elle était prête à essayer….**_

_You gotta get up and try try try - Tu dois te relever et essayer, essayer, essayer_

_Gotta get up and try try try - Te relever et essayer, essayer, essayer_

_**Je m'étais levé, elle avait lâché ma main le temps de payer son verre et m'avais suivis jusqu'à la sortie et puis finalement elle c'était stoppée en plein milieu de la rue, m'avait attrapé par la taille et s'était**_ _**emparée de mes lèvres, sans se soucier de toutes les personnes autour de nous qui nous dévisageaient, on était seule dans notre bulle à nous et j'aimais ça...**_

''_**Jure moi que tu ne me laisseras plus fuir.''**_

'_**Je te le promets 'Gina''**_

_**ES/RM**_

_**Et voilà, alors ? Vous en avez pensé quoi ? Pas trop nul ?**_

_**Le prochain sera normalement sur In My Arms de Plumb.**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster.**_


	3. Je Sais - Shy'm

_**Hellow, me voici, me voilà avec une nouvelle song-fic's, song-fic's qui ne c'est en faites pas faites sur In My Arms de Plumb mais sur Je Sais de Shy'm.**_

_**La ShymiSoldier en moi à voulu s'exprimer un peux.**_

_**Je ne suis pas sûr que cette song-fic's soit de qualité mais Marina m'a assuré que ça collait super bien en la lisant, alors je lui fait confiance.**_

_**Mais si jamais vous trouvez ça pourris pour la disputer son twitter c'est MariinaLucci !  
Bref, je vais me taire et vous laisser lire, alors bonne lecture !**_

_**ES/RM**_

_**Cette fille va me rendre complètement dingue, je ne sais jamais sûr qu'elle pied danser avec elle, un jour c'est oui, un jour non.  
Il y a des chances que j'en perde mon latin un jour…**_

_Je sais que je ne suis pas toujours facile_

_Et je sais que je te rends la vie parfois difficile_

_Et Je sais que c'est dur, c'est dur d'être toi_

_Mais je sais qu'avant c'était pas comme ça_

_**Aujourd'hui à peine arrivée au poste j'avais eu la surprise de la voir débarquer un énorme sourire sur le visage, le genre de sourire qu'elle faisait dès qu'elle avait une idée derrière la tête, entre ses mains se trouvait un sachet du Granny.**_

_**Elle avait rapidement déposé le sachet sur mon bureau avant de m'attraper par le col de ma chemise s'emparant de mes lèvres avec passion, passant une jambe de chaque côté de mon corps pour s'asseoir sur moi, déboutonnant les boutons de ma chemise afin d'accéder à son sous-vêtements.**_

''_Bon matin Shérif Swan''_

_**Avait-elle alors seulement soufflé au creux de mon oreille avant de se relever pour sortir de la pièce de sa démarche féline, me laissant seule assise sur ma chaise la chemine ouverte, la respiration haletante, elle allait me rendre dingue, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas…**_

_Hey hey qu'est c'qu'il y a ?_

_Vas-y crie un peu,_

_Mais dis-moi, mais qu'est-ce que t'as à vouloir m'tuer des yeux ? (Tuer des yeux)_

_Serais-tu en train de perdre le nord ?_

_Cries de tout ton corps ?_

_Je sais, je te rends fou mais ça te va plutôt bien, hein hein_

_(Ooh ooh) Hein hein_

_**L'après-midi c'est d'une toute autre humeur qu'elle débarqua dans mon bureau et cette fois-ci pas de beignet au chocolat avec elle, juste elle, elle et son fameux regard noir, regard noir qui m'était pour ne pas changer adressé.**_

_**Je ne compris pas un traître**_ _**mot de ce qu'elle pouvait bien me vouloir et puis finalement elle c'était tût, comprenant surement que je ne l'écoutais**_ _**pas et avait attrapé ma chemise pour la deuxième fois de la journée afin de me rapprocher d'elle juste assez pour qu'elle puisse s'attaquer à mon coup, y laissant surement**_ _**une trace, trace que j'allais surement avoir beaucoup de mal à cacher, j'étais bonne pour plusieurs jours de col roulé…**_

_**Après cela elle était simplement repartie tout en me lançant un.**_

''_A ce soir 22 heures Shérif Swan, je ne tolérerais aucun retard, alors soyez à l'heure''_

_Je sais que t'en as parfois par-dessus la tête_

_Et je sais que je pourrais des fois t'épargner peut-être_

_Mais je sais que tu m'aimes, tu m'aimes comme ça_

_Mais je sais que je te mets hors de toi (oh babe !)_

_**21 heures 55 et je suis déjà devant chez elle, oui,**_ _**j'ai subis déjà assez de ses crises de colère pour ne pas avoir envie d'en subir une nouvelle, j'attrape la clé récupérée il y a quelques semaines sous un pot de fleur et que je n'ai jamais remise, ouvrant la porte d'entrer le plus discrètement possible avant de monter les marches jusqu'à l'antre de tous les vices, l'antre du diable, la chambre de Regina Mills...**_

_**Poussant la porte je dû retenir un sourire en la trouvant allongée sur son lit les yeux fermé, cet endroit était peut-être l'antre du diable mais elle n'en restait pas moins un ange, mon ange…**_

''_Tu devrais arrêter de sourire tu vas avoir des rides Dearie''_

_**Oups… Visiblement pour ne pas sourire c'était raté, approchant d'elle je la vit me tendre la main, main que j'attrapais sentant se doux frisson si habituelle mais en même temps si unique traverser mon corps dans tous les sens, me rendant folle de désir, folle d'elle…**_

_Hey hey qu'est c' qu'il y a ?_

_Vas-y crie un peu,_

_Mais dis-moi, mais qu'est-ce que t'as à vouloir m'tuer des yeux ?_

_Serais-tu en train de perdre le nord ?_

_Cries de tout ton corps ?_

_Je sais, je te rends fou mais ça te va plutôt bien, hein hein_

_Hein hein_

_(Ça te va, ça te va plutôt bien)_

_Hein hein_

_(Ooooooh)_

_Hein hein_

_(Nin nin nin nin nin nin)_

_**En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire ouf je me retrouve en dessous d'elle, prête à subir tous ses assauts, prête à mourir, à mourir de plaisir…**_

_**Elle attrape ma paire de menotte, m'attache une main avec avant de passer**_ _**à la deuxième.**_

''_Tu me supplieras bientôt d'arrêter''_

_**M'avait-elle soufflé à l'oreille avant de s'attaquer à ma chemise, arrachant les**_ _**boutons un par un tout en laissant une traînée de baiser sur ma peau, me faisant frissonner de plaisir, elle se trompait elle pouvait continuer ça autant qu'elle voudrait je ne lui demanderais jamais d'arrêter…**_

_Mais dis-moi toi, si grand, si fort, cet homme que personne n'atteint_

_Ce cœur de pierre, ces bras de fer qui me soulèvent d'une main (d'une main)_

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a baby ? (Hey hey)_

_Qu'est-ce que t'as ?_

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_**Comme à chaque fois que nous passions la nuit ensemble je ne dormais pas avec elle, elle me m'était dehors à peine après avoir fini de profiter de moi, enfin profiter n'était pas le mot exacte, parce que j'étais consentante mais ça en revenait au même…**_

_**J'avais parfois l'impression de n'être rien pour elle, de n'être qu'un jouet entre ses mains expertes, une poupée de chiffon qui ne servait qu'à exaucer le moindre de ses souhaits et le pire dans tout ça c'est que j'en redemandais encore…**_

_Hey hey qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_Vas-y crie un peu,_

_Mais dis-moi, mais qu'est-ce que t'as à vouloir m'tuer des yeux ?_

_Serais-tu en train de perdre le nord ?_

_Cries de tout ton corps ?_

_Je sais, je te rends fou mais ça te va plutôt bien, hein hein_

_Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_

_Vas-y crie un peu,_

_Mais dis-moi, mais qu'est-ce que t'as à vouloir m'tuer des yeux ?_

_Serais-tu en train de perdre le nord ?_

_Cries de tout ton corps ?_

_Je sais, je te rends fou mais ça te va plutôt bien, hein hein_

_Hein hein_

_Hein hein._

_**ES/RM**_

_**Et voilààààà, donc je le rappelle je n'en étais pas satisfaite mais Marina si, donc si vous voulez lui remonter les bretelles son twitter est au-dessus et si vous trouvez ça bien, ben je vous attends dans les reviews !**_

_**La prochaine song-fic's sera elle aussi sur une chanson de Shy'm (Oui quand je commence je ne m'arrête plus) et la chanson se nomme ''Elle'' qui se trouve sur son dernière album Cameleon.**_

_**Sur ce, je vous laisse je retourne à mon écriture.**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster.**_


	4. Elle - Shy'm

_**Hey, j'espère que vous allez bien, moi ça va plutôt bien.**_

_**Voici une nouvelle song-fic écrite il y une petite semaine, je vous préviens que je pars très, mais alors très très loin, je ne sais même pas comment j'en suis venu à écrire ça, on va dire que c'est de la faute à la musique, en tout cas je suis bonne pour passer le recueil en M parce que là, s'en est !**_

_**Le titre de la chanson utilisée est comme indiquée dans le chapitre précédent Elle de Shy'm.**_

_**Bonne lecture ! **_

_**ES/RM**_

_**Assise sur une chaise en plein milieu de la salle de bal de mes parents je soupirais pour la énième fois, les prétendants défilaient, mais aucun d'eux ne me plaisait, cela faisait deux ans que j'avais laissé ma vie sur terre pour suivre mes parents ici et je le regrettais, en tout cas pour le moment je le regrettais, jamais je n'aurais eu besoin de subir ça dans le monde réelle.**_

_**Soupirant encore une fois je changeais mes vêtement d'un claquement de doigt, apprendre la magie avait parfois ses avantages, relevant ensuite la tête pour j'essayais de trouver Henry dans la foule, mais c'était peine perdu, il devait surement danser avec Grace, sa petite amie…**_

_**Me levant pour quitter la pièce je fus attirer par une jeune femme assise presque face à moi et dont le visage était recouvert par un masque, ne me laissant voir que ses cheveux marrons foncés et ses yeux, ses yeux d'un brun envoutant…**_

_Ainsi soit-il, ainsi soit-elle_

_Ce regard qui brûle m'interpelle_

_**Avançant inconsciemment jusqu'à elle je lui tendis ma main, l'invitant à**_ _**danser avec un sourire, ne quittant pas ses yeux des miens, ne le souhaitant pas, ne le pouvant pas.**_

_**Il y avait eu un petit battement de quelques secondes avant qu'elle n'attrape ma main ses yeux eux passant de la surprise à la joie en quelques secondes.**_

_**Quittant enfin son regard je me dépêchais de l'entrainer sur la piste de danse, posant une main sur sa taille qui la fit frissonner, un soupçon de désir passant dans ses orbes marron avant qu'il ne disparaisse.**_

_**Sa main se posant sur ma**_ _**taille à son tour je dû retenir moi aussi un frisson tandis que les doigts de notre autre main se joignait naturellement, comme si il ne devait en être qu'ainsi…**_

_Une danse de corps qui se mêle, une valse d'étincelle_

_Une danse où le diable s'en mêle et la valse est charnelle_

_**Elle me laissait guider, me laissait la faire tournoyer, notre regard se rencontrant à chaque fois, se cherchant, se transmettant tout ce qui avait à transmettre, j'avais l'impression pour la première fois de ma vie de ne faire qu'un avec quelqu'un, de ne pas avoir besoin de plus tant qu'elle était là.**_

_**Sa main sur ma taille s'amusait à descendre de plus en plus me collant de délicieux frissons… J'avais envie de plus, j'avais envie de tellement de chose… Et je savais que je ne pourrais pas en assouvir la moitié tant que nous serions ici, entourées de tant de monde.**_

_**Sa main qui se trouvait dans la mienne s'amusait à descendre et remonter sur mon bras faisant se dresser tous les poils de mon avant-bras avant qu'un soupir ne sorte de mes lèvres un léger rire sortant des siennes…**_

_**La température, montait, atteignant des sommets inimaginables, il fallait que l'on sorte d'ici elle et moi ou je ne répondrais bientôt plus de moi…**_

_Tu vois sur l'affaire murmure, je te désir_

_Comme une banale offense à l'amour, à l'appelle, au plaisir_

_Et elle se dévoile dans un bal de charme,_

_La beauté divine_

_Et ma pudeur de glace elle me trouve, me désarme,_

_L'étoile féline_

_**Attrapant sa main avant qu'elle ne fasse un nouvel aller-retour sur mon bras, je m'empressais de l'entrainer à ma suite jusqu'à la sortie indifférente au faites que mes parents pourraient me voir, indifférentes à tout, je la voulais, la maintenant et rien ne pourrais m'arrêter dans ma lancée.**_

_**Entrant dans ma**_ _**chambre quelques couloirs plus loin je la poussais rapidement à l'intérieur avant de fermer la porte derrière moi, m'attaquant à son cou, y posant des baisers, le léchant, le suçant, le mordant tandis que de doux soupir s'échappait d'en dessous du masque de la brune.**_

_**Voulant le lui enlever je fis face à une résistance du masque, grognant de frustration je l'entendis rire avant qu'une voix chantante ne me réponde.**_

''Il ne s'enlèvera pas Emma, ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer''

''Pourquoi ?''

''Parce que tout est bien plus excitant comme ça tu ne trouves pas ?''

_**Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre la brune partie à l'offensive, claquant des doigts pour faire disparaitre un morceau de son masque, libérant sa bouche qui partit à l'assaut de ma clavicule me la mordant, m'y laissant sans aucun doute une marque, la maquilleuse n'allait pas être contente demain, mais peu importe…**_

_**Tandis qu'elle continuait sa douce torture, ses doigts**_ _**eux s'attaquaient aux lacets qui maintenaient en place mon haut, le faisant tomber au sol avant qu'elle ne s'agenouille devant moi pour poser ses lèvres sur mon ventre.**_

_**Remontant jusqu'à ma poitrine, qui n'était pas couverte, prenant rapidement l'un de mes seins**_ _**entre ses lèvres me tirant un soupir de plaisir, elle joua avec quelques instants avant de remonter jusqu'à mes lèvres qu'elle mordit doucement quémandant l'accès que je m'empressais de lui donner, nos langues jouant ensemble, dansant, comme nous l'avions fait il y a peu…**_

_Et plus on danse_

_Et plus elle m'emmène_

_Et plus je me défile et plus elle m'entraine_

_**Réussissant l'exploit d'inverser nos rôles je lui lançais un léger sourire aguicheur avant de prendre tranquillement la direction de mon lit, m'y laissant tomber en arrière avant qu'elle ne m'y rejoigne, abandonnant sa robe en cour de route, restant seulement ses sous-vêtements et ses talons vertigineux, elle était sublime, elle était parfaite…**_

_**Retenant un gémissement à la simple vue de son corps de rêve je lui tendis une main qu'elle attrapa, tombant sur le lit, au-dessus de moi, inversant rapidement les rôles, je partis à mon tour à la découverte de son corps, faisant sauter son soutien-gorge aussi vite que je le pouvais, l'observant quelques instants tandis que son souffle semblait se faire de plus en plus rapide…**_

_Dans une danse ou les corps se mêle, une valse d'étincelle_

_Une danse où le diable s'en mêle et la valse est charnelle_

_**Se positionnant à nouveau au-dessus en tenant mes mains au-dessus de ma tête afin que je ne cherche plus à prendre le dessus je sentis son souffle chaud se rapprocher de mon oreille me faisant frissonner…**_

_D'une voix suave, elle me murmure : "je te désire"_

_Comme une banale offense à l'amour, un appel au plaisir_

_Et elle se dévoile dans un bal de charme,_

_La beauté divine_

_Et ma pudeur se glace, elle me trouble, me désarme,_

_L'étoile féline_

_**Lâchant mes mains elle enleva mon pantalon avec douceur, embrassant mes cuisses, descendant jusqu'à mes chevilles, l'enlevant complètement, elle remonta ses baisers jusqu'au dernier vêtement qu'il me restait, l'enlevant d'un claquement de doigt, un sourire carnassier apparaissant sur ses lèvres, avant qu'elle ne remonte pour poser ses lèvres sur les miennes…**_

_**Sentant un doigt me pénétrer je laissais un gémissement s'échapper de mes**_ _**lèvres, le feu qui se trouvait dans mon ventre, montant peux à peux, un deuxième doigt vint rapidement rejoindre le second, augmentant le brouillard qui s'insinuait dans mon**_ _**cerveau avant qu'il ne se déconnecte complètement, envahie par le plaisir…**_

_D'une voix suave, elle me murmure : "je te désire"_

_Comme une banale offense à l'amour, un appel au plaisir_

_Et elle se dévoile dans un bal de charme,_

_La beauté divine_

_Et ma pudeur se glace, elle me trouble, me désarme,_

_L'étoile féline_

_**Le lendemain quand je me réveillais je trouvais simplement un masque à mes côtés, son masque, le soulevant je trouvais quelque chose d'écrit à l'intérieur, me frottant les yeux je regardais une fois sûr d'être bien réveillé, mon cœur ratant un battement au nom inscrit dessus, Regina Mills…**_

_**ES/RM**_

_**Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !  
Le prochain sera publié dans deux semaines et il est déjà écrit, il sera sur Ours de Taylor Swift et ça sera complètement différent de celui, on peut même dire qu'il est AU.**_

_**Bref, je vous laisse et vous dit à dans deux semaines.**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster**_


	5. Ours - Taylor Swift

_**Hey tout le monde, désolée pour ce petit jour de retard dans la publication, mais j'ai dû ranger ma chambre hier et je dois bien avouer que c'était le bordel, mais vraiment bien.**_

_**Donc je n'ai pas eu le temps de tout publier hier.**_

_**En attendant voici cette song-fic's, ma dernière d'ailleurs puisque j'ai décidé de me concentrer sur mes fic's et puis je n'avais plus trop d'idée aussi donc c'est mieux comme ça.**_

_**En attendant j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !**_

_**ES/RM**_

_**Aujourd'hui cela fait deux jours que je n'ai aucune nouvelle de toi et j'ai cette impression qu'un vide énorme se trouve à la place de mon cœur.**_

_**Sortant de mon appartement à quelques pas du campus universitaire sur lequel nous nous sommes rencontrée, je me dépêche d'atteindre la cage de fer…**_

_Elevator buttons and morning air – Boutons d'ascenseur et air du matin_

_Strangers silence makes me wanna take the stairs – Le silence d'étrangers me donne envie de prendre les escaliers_

_If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares – Si tu étais ici nous ririons de leurs regards vides_

_But right now my time is theirs – Mais en ce moment mon temps est le leur_

_Seems like there's always someone who disapproves – On dirait qu'il y a toujours quelqu'un qui désapprouve_

_They'll judge it like they know about me and you – Ils jugeront comme s'ils nous connaissaient toi et moi_

_And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do – Et le verdict vient de ceux qui n'ont rien d'autre à faire_

_The jury's out, but my choice is you – Tout le monde à son opinion, mais mon choix c'est toi_

_**Sortant de l'immeuble je marche doucement jusqu'au campus, je ne suis de toute façon pas en retard, le faites de ne plus réussir à dormir sans toi**_ _**a finalement un avantage.**_

_**Je ne peux empêcher mon esprit de vagabonder, de trouver un souvenir de nous deux dans chaque objet, chaque personne que je croise sur le chemin.**_

_**Et puis je passe devant notre arbre, celui à côté duquel nous nous sommes embrassées pour la première fois et là je sais, cela me frappe comme une évidence, je ne peux pas laisser ça comme ça, je ne peux pas laisser les autres décider pour moi, je ne peux pas les laisser décider d'avec qui je dois être, d'avec qui je dois être heureuse.**_

_**Changeant de chemin je prends la direction de ta chambre d'étudiante dans laquelle j'espère que tu seras…**_

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind – Alors n'inquiètes pas ton joli petit esprit_

_People throw rocks at things that shine – Les gens jettent des pierres aux choses qui brillent_

_And life makes love look hard – Et la vie fait que l'amour à l'air difficile_

_The stakes are high, the water's rough – Les enjeux sont élevés, l'eau est agitée_

_But this love is ours – Mais cette amour est le notre_

_**Toquant à la porte de ta chambre avec la force du désespoir, je ne peux empêcher un sourire d'éclairer mon visage quand je te vois face à moi.**_

_**Tes cheveux blonds sont toujours en bataille, tu**_ _**viens sans doute de te lever, où alors tu ne l'étais pas encore.**_

_**Les cernes que tu as sous les yeux me font comprendre que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir très mal dormis pendant ses deux jours de quasi séparation.**_

_**Plantant mon regard dans le tiens j'y fais passer toute ma détermination et elle semble comprendre que j'ai fait mon choix puisqu'elle s'efface pour me laisser entrer…**_

_You never know what people have up their sleeves – Tu ne sais jamais quel tours les gens ont dans leur sac_

_Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me – Des fantômes de ton passé se jetteront sur moi_

_Lurking in the shadows with their lipgloss smiles – Tapis dans l'ombre avec leurs sourires couverts de brillant à lèvres_

_But I don't care – Mais je n'en ai rien à faire_

_Cause right now you're mine – Parce que maintenant tu es miennes_

_And you'll say – Et tu le diras_

_**Je te regarde et je sens mon cœur battre à nouveau dans ma poitrine, comme si il n'avait jamais battu de sa vie.**_

_**Tu es toujours aussi adorable quand tu te réveilles, j'ai l'impression**_ _**que cela fait des années que je ne t'ai pas vu tellement ta présence m'avait manqué.**_

''_Que veux-tu ?''_

_**Demandes-tu finalement me sortant de ma contemplation de chaque parcelle de ton corps.**_

''_Toi et seulement toi, je me fous de ce que tout le monde peux dire, je me fous de ma mère, de mon père, de la terre entière, je refuse de vivre une seconde de plus sans toi ! Parce que sans toi, je ne vis pas, sans toi je ne fais que survivre !''_

_**Répondis-je à ta question tout en sentant de l'eau glisser sur mes joues.**_

_**Ma tirade à peine terminée je te vois approcher avec le sourire, essuyant mes larmes avant que tes lèvres ne fondent sur les miennes faisant passer tous tes sentiments à travers se baisé tandis que mon cœur bat avec une force que je ne pensais pas qu'il puisse avoir.**_

_**Et là, dans tes bras je me sens enfin à ma place, je me sens chez moi…**_

_Don't you worry your pretty little mind – Alors n'inquiète pas ton jolie petit esprit_

_People throw rocks at things that shine – Les gens jettent des pierres aux choses qui_

_And life makes love look hard – Et la vie fait que l'amour à l'air difficile_

_The stakes are high, the water's rough – Les enjeux sont élevés, l'eau est agitée_

_But this love is ours – Mais cette amour est le notre_

_**Aujourd'hui c'est décidé je laisse ma peur de côté, je ne baisse plus le**_ _**regard devant toutes ses personnes qui nous dévisagent.**_

_**Je marche fièrement avec ma main dans la tienne, envoyant mon plus célèbre regard noir à chaque personne qui a le malheur de nous regarder d'un peu trop près soit parce que j'affiche clairement qui je suis ou alors parce que justement c'est toi, celles que toutes les filles veulent et ça semble marcher parce personne n'ose s'approcher de nous pendant que nous nous rendons en salle de cours.**_

_And it's not theirs to speculate if it's wrong and – Et ce n'est pas à eux de spéculer si c'est faux et_

_Your hands are tough but they are where mine belong in – Tes mains sont rude mais elles sont faites pour les miennes_

_I'll fight their doubt and give you faith with this song for you – Je combattrais leurs doutes et je te donnerais confiance avec cette chanson pour toi_

_**Ton sourire éclatant que je peux sentir tandis que tu m'embrasses avant d'entrer en cours vaut toute la fortune du monde.**_

_**Et je sais qu'en te choisissant j'ai surement perdu la mienne mais je n'en ai rien à faire, tu passeras toujours avant**_ _**tout ce que ma famille peux m'apporter, parce que sans toi je ne suis rien…**_

_Cause I love the gap between your teeth – Parce que j'aime cet écart entre tes dents_

_And I love the riddles that you speak – Et j'aime quand tu parles en énigmes_

_And any snide remarks from my mother* about your tattoos will be ignored – Et chaque remarque sarcastique de ma mère* sur tes tatouages seras ignorée_

_Cause my heart is yours – Car mon cœur est à toi_

_**A peine arrivée chez mes parents je sais déjà que la conversation que je vais devoir avoir avec eux ne va pas être une partie de plaisir, surtout quand je vois les éclairs que me lancent les yeux de ma mère, elle sait déjà, elle n'a pas dû abandonner sa lubie de me faire suivre par un privé partout où je vais…**_

''_Regina, tu avais décidé quelque chose il me semble…''_

''_Non, je n'avais rien décidé, c'est toi qui l'avais fait à ma place, c'est toi qui a voulu que je rompe avec Emma sois disant pour mon bien, mais je l'aime et je suis incapable de la quitter, je l'aime mère''_

''_L'amour est une faiblesse Regina, tu t'en rendras compte tôt ou tard et à ce moment-là je ne serais plus là pour toi''_

''_L'amour n'est pas une faiblesse, l'amour c'est puissant, l'amour c'est la forme la plus pur de magie, celle qui rend chaque jours meilleur, l'amour ce n'est pas une faiblesse, c'est une force et tout ce que tu pourras dire ne changera rien à ce que je pense, j'ai fait mon choix, je choisis le bonheur, je choisie l'amour, je choisie Emma''_

_**Je ne cédais pas, même quand elle me menaça de me couper les vivres et de faire de ma vie tout comme de la tienne un enfer, même quand elle me chassa de la maison après que j'ai eu le droit à une dizaine de minutes pour rassembler mes affaires.**_

_**Je ne céderais pas, parce que même si je n'avais pas l'amour de mes parents, j'avais toujours le tien et ça, c'était le plus important…**_

_Don't you worry your pretty little mind – Alors n'inquiète pas ton jolie petit esprit_

_People throw rocks at things that shine – Les gens jettent des pierres aux choses qui_

_And life makes love look hard – Et la vie fait que l'amour à l'air difficile_

_Don't you worry your pretty little mind – Alors n'inquiète pas ton jolie petit esprit_

_People throw rocks at things that shine – Les gens jettent des pierres aux choses qui_

_But they can't take what's ours – Mais ils ne peuvent pas prendre ce qui est à nous_

_They can't take what's ours – Ils ne peuvent pas prendre ce qui est à nous_

_They stakes are high, the water rough – Les enjeux sont grands, les eaux sont troubles_

_But this love is ours – Mais cette amour est à nous_

_**Te rejoignant dans ta chambre d'hôtel du Granny louée pour le week-end je n'eus même pas à toquer à la porte que déjà tu m'ouvrais.**_

_**Voyant mes**_ _**valises tu ne mis pas longtemps à comprendre ce qu'il c'était passé.**_

_**Les lâchant je me jetais simplement dans tes bras te serrant avec force avant de poser mes lèvres sur les tiennes non sans t'avoir soufflée au préalable au creux de l'oreille.**_

''_J'ai fait mon choix et moi choix c'est toi, c'est nous…''_

_**ES/RM**_

_***j'ai remplacé ''father'' par ''mother'' parce que je trouvais que ça collait plus si c'était Cora qui était contre, qu'Henry, car pour moi Henry est un peu le toutou de Cora.**_

_**Eeeeenfin bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé cette dernière song-fic's !**_

_**N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews même si la dernière pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster**_


End file.
